


BLOODMONEY

by thedoctornosleep



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Attempt at Humor, Background Relationships, Bottom Darryl Noveschosch, Crying, Darryl Noveschosch Needs a Hug, Darryl Noveschosch-centric, Depression, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Hybrid Darryl Noveschosch, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Music, Jealous Zak Ahmed, Jealousy, JustVurb - Freeform, M/M, Mafia Boss, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Minor Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, References to Depression, Religious Guilt, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Skephalo, Skeppy Loves Bad, Stalking, Top Zak Ahmed, Zak Ahmed Loves Darryl Noveschosch, background dreamnotfound, mafia skeppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29708931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoctornosleep/pseuds/thedoctornosleep
Summary: Bad was tired. So very tired. He didn't really know what to do with his life. Sure, he helped his friends with tasks and had a pretty good job, and he went to Church every other day, but he felt as though he didn't belong due to the fact all the other attendees gave him weird looks every time he stepped in- which did wonders for his already slipping confidence. But getting convinced by his friends, he decided to take a night all to himself.Turns out, a night to himself was going to a Gay Bar with his best friends. Ending up sleeping with a dangerous man he really shouldn't have, he learns more about himself.huge note- Bad is still a demon in this, and Skeppy is part diamond. Both are still half human
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 24
Kudos: 332





	1. Church Goers

Bad stretched while laying down, his bed was very uncomfortable. The bed felt like a brick to his back, it was funny because his bed was held up with bricks. How funny, Bad giggled at his own thought.

The little giggled didn't last long, as he looked at his arms. The wound he made was still fresh, guess he forgot to bandage it up when he went to bed. No matter, Bad got up and headed straight towards the small bathroom in his small, very small, apartment. He moved the shower curtain, stripping himself of his loose shirt and boxers, and moved inside the shower. He turned it on, the heat immediately hitting his body. It burned, but it was just how he liked it. Hurting. Not including all the water seeping into his fresh wounds, striking blood to come up from the self-harm wounds again. It hurt. 

Nice. 

He washed himself like the normal routine was, shampoo and conditioner for his hair, and body wash that smelt like spicy cinnamon. The body wash stung the cuts. Now that really, really hurt. Washing all the bubbles off, Bad stepped out of the shower with a slight limp. He grabbed a towel, tying it around his upper waist. He looked at the mirror, combing his long black hair. For having actual pitch-black skin, he felt pale. Like he hasn't seen the sun in days, which he actually hasn't. He uses an umbrella to get to places, the sun really hurt his skin; getting sunburnt everywhere he went wasn't ideal. Maybe it's the fact he is half demon? But he isn't a vampire, those are in a different realm of hell from what he can remember. He really can't remember much in his time in hell, only fragments. He moved here when he was still a child, his parents wanting a better life for him than the ever burning realm hell was. 

He keeps going off in tangent, it is probably annoying. He is really annoying. He huffed, and walked out into his hallway in his apartment he shared with his roommates. The apartment is, already stated, very small. But it somehow fit two other people, not including himself. His roommates go by Dream, and George. They were a couple, and were very loud at night. But besides that, they were very nice and understanding when Bad couldn't pay his side of the rent in time. Bad allowed Dream and George to have the biggest room in the apartment, stating so they could both sleep together without being lonely. They thanked him over and over again, thanking him in muffins and other treats he very much enjoyed. It really was not problem. 

In a way, he was sort of jealous they both had a healthy relationship with one another. 

He was very lonely. And very tired. Even if he worked himself to death for a month, he couldn't pay his rent on time. Bad gripped his shivering shoulders hard with his nails, teeth grinding together in a sort of misplaced anger. He wasn't angry at them, no, don't twist his words. He was more so angry at himself. 

No matter, he needed to get ready for the day. 

He walked into his room, closing the door behind him and took of the towel wrapped around his upper waist. He glared at his scars. Ugly. He glanced away, forcefully putting his eyes somewhere else. Bandages! It was a routine graved into his skull, do what you need to do, clean up, wrap up. Over and over again. A circle. Never changing. 

He needs change. 

After bandaging himself like he always does, he got dressed. He put on a black shirt with red outlining, not to be confused with the outfit he wears so often. He put on black jeans, and dark brown boots. He grabbed his hoodie, throwing it on. He looked at his mirror, a cross necklace was hanging on the mirror's edge. He sighed. He tried grabbing it with his hand, but it burnt his hand. He tried using his hoodie sleeves to pathetically pick it up, but it felt like it was burning right through the fabric so he stopped. He tried this every time he got ready to go to church. 

It never muffing worked. 

He sighed again, finally walking out of his room, into the hallway, into the living-room/kitchen. There, on the couch, were Dream and George. Both were almost cuddling while they both watched morning T.V together. 

"Hey guys." Bad said, smiling and waving to them, which they exchanged. "You two were really loud last night." Bad poked, laughing a little bit- of which the couple just blushed and burst out in laughter. "Yeah, we are sorry about that." Dream said, looking to George. "Very, very sorry." George said too, blushing more than Dream. George put his head into his hands in embarrassment. 

Bad smiled, eyes closed. He turned back to what was in front of him, the door to the 'outside world'. "Hey wait, Bad!" Dream called out before Bad reached the door, "Yeah Dream?" Bad asked. "Look on the counter, it's sort of a thank you gift- again. Look I know you are getting sick of these..." Dream rambled, Bad looking on the counter, which held some fresh chocolate muffins. His smile grew more. "..We think we should all hang out sometime.." Dream rambled more, almost fading into the background as Bad picked up one of the chocolate muffins. 

"..and it is just that we are sort of **worried** about you." That sentence stood out from Dream's rambles. Bad turned his head suddenly, "Worried? What for..?" Bad questioned, and laughed nervously. 

Dream stood up from the couch, putting a hand through his dirty blond hair. "It's just that, even though we are roommates, we never really hang out! That's all. I'm a bit worried, and don't take this the wrong way, please." Dream said slowly, adjusting his low green hoodie- which was a bit oversize for him, yet it was not. "Okay." Bad said slowly, biting into the muffin. His senses filled up with the sweet flavor. It was so very good, Dreams cooking is getting better to say the least. 

"Do you actually have any... _friends?"_

Bad almost spat out his muffin, coughing and gasping. "Oh fuck-" George said, running to his side to pat his back and bring him water. "Language." Bad replied while coughing and gasping in short breaths. He slowly stopped, regaining his lost posture. "Of course I do, I have you two, Sapnap, Karl, and Quackity." Bad responded, in a playfully cocky tone. 

Dream and George snorted. "You only met Sapnap because of us, man." Dream responded, a hand on his hip in a sassy way. "Yeah, and it is only natural that you would meet Karl and Quackity from Sapnap too! Considering they are all in a poly-relationship, Bad!" George followed up, a hand on his own cheek, smiling. They got him there. Dang it. Bad sighed in frustration. 

"Yeah, okay. But they are still my friends!" Bad yelled, no bite to the voice though. The couple giggled at the reaction. 

"So, that is why we want to invite you to go clubbing tonight. Just a few drinks, nothing crazy. Just to meet new people, have some fun- you know!" Dream suggested. George nodded along. 

"I don't know guys, I've got work to do and church to g-" "Can't you go one day without praying to that guy?" George cut Bad off. 

"You've told me how they look at you, Bad. It isn't a nice church from what I have heard. I've seen you decline in health. I'm really worried about you, Bad." George continued. 

"I-It's..It's my faith George, I can't just stop praying. You know w-where I had came from. When I die, will I get sent back there? I re-really don't want to be. I'm sorry." Bad stuttered, apologizing. George looked like he wanted to say more, but was cut off by a hand on a shoulder by Dream. George backed off from saying anymore, which was fine by Bad. 

"Okay, okay. It's alright Bad. You can understand our worries, right?" Bad nodded to Dreams question, though he was sure it was just rhetorical. "But we really, really want you to come to the club with us. Just a few drinks, like I've said- nothing too crazy, okay? Let's have some fun like best friends!" Dream continued, trying to convince Bad. It worked, sadly. "..F-Fine. I'll go have some drinks. But that is all, okay?" Dream made an audible 'yes', and looked at George happily. 

"Now, if you excuse me ladies and gentlemen, I have to go to the store, and a church to go to." Bad said dramatically, the couple rolled their eyes. Before he left, he grabbed his sun-umbrella out of the rack that held their rain coats. It was so sunny. Too sunny. 

\- - - 

After going to the store, Bad stepped into church as quietly as he could to not disturb any of those who were already there, praying. It was a big church, it was nice and clearly showed it was old in its architecture. Sort of Middle Ages. It intimidated him every time he went. And every time he went, he felt very, very unwelcomed. Was it his little horns? Was it his pitch black, semi-fluffy skin? His white eyes? He really didn't know, it was beyond him. But it hurt his confidence every time he walked in. He stepped into the big room, holy structures surrounded him. He folded his umbrella in itself, holding it and using it as a walking cane. Walking through the rows of the seats, called Pews, where every else sat. He felt their stares on his back as he walked. He looked around a bit more, noticing the men surrounding the room. They all wore suits, and sunglasses. Maybe they were body guards, but for who?

He started walking closer to where he usually sat. But there was something new, someone sat where he sat. No one sat where he sat, no one would dare. But it's fine, he walked in front of the man, noticing his features while passing by. The male had brunette hair with **blue** highlighted on the ends. There were diamonds, or what seemed to be, littered all over his face. Maybe it was a fashion choice to glue diamonds to your face, or maybe they really are on his face. Bad didn't know from a glace. He himself had a suit on too, with a light baby-blue tie on. The man's stance was more than relax, the man slouched and was improper in the church setting. Bad was never one to judge. Ever. So he ignored the man who took his seat, and sat himself down on one of the pews, upfront, almost right next to the Blue man. He put his umbrella to the side, and folded his hands together in a prayer. 

"Dear Heavenly Father, 

I woke up today with a sudden urge that you know as well as myself in and out. The urge to _dissipate_ and join you in your arms. However, due to your strength and wisdom, I have not given up just yet to go too soon. Even though your followers may not treat me with the decency I know you would, I feel your arms around me as I am in your heavenly palace. In the name of the Holy Spirit, in the name of Jesus Christ, you are my only lord.

 **Amen**."

Bad undid his prayer hands, closing his eyes, getting up and bowing to the huge cross in front of the church. He grabbed his umbrella, and started walking out, feeling the eyes of a certain blue man on his back, but he ignored it. 

"Good that ye are walkin' out. If ya would have been here any longer, I would have done something." One of the other church goers complained out loud, disrupting his cycle of praying, then leaving. Bad paused, and looked towards the man. He was a gross blonde, he had a cap on, and a gross beard. "W-What?" Bad asked, his hands shaking. 

"I said, it's good you're leaving. Cause if you stayed a minute longer on this holy land, the likes of you, a demon, could never understand, would have been knocked out in seconds." The gross blonde threatened, venom in his words. Bad shook more, "I-I apologize, I was just l-leaving." Bad turned to walk towards the exit, a little faster this time. The gross blond kept shouting more threats towards him, calling him a Satan worshiper, demon, and even...even a faggot because of how feminine he looked. Bad froze at the word. It reminded him of the many years in school, where he was also bullied similarly. 

Bad gripped his umbrella tightly. 

"Hey, idiot. Don't ignore me, fucking bitch." The blonde yelled, gathering more attention from the other church goers. "L-Language." Bad muttered out in response, shrinking in on himself more. "What the fuck did ya just say? You little-" The blonde swung at him, Bad shut his eyes and moved his umbrella in defense but it fell onto the ground with a 'thump' , but he didn't need to use it. 

An shoulder blocked the punch that was towards Bad. Bad, feeling no pain, slowly opened his eyes. The scene in front of him surprised him more than he could ever imagine. The brunette, with partly blue hair, had blocked the punch and was holding the gross blonde's fist with his hand. The blue man squeezed the blonde's hand, hurting him indefinitely. "Ow, ow fuck man. What the hell is wrong with you?" The blonde yelled in pain. The blue man looked unimpressed. 

"Dude, you're the one that came into _**my** _church, _**my**_ property, and messed with _**my precious**_ attendees. Clearly, you are in the wrong." The blue man spoke, sounding very disinterested. 

"But look at the f-freak, guy is a fucking dem-" "So?" The blue man interrupted the blonde, squeezing even harder. 

"Since this is my property now.." The blue man turned to everyone else in the church and Bad. Making direct eye contact with him. "..No one will judge anyone if they are a hybrid or judge anyone on something they cannot control. If one were to not follow this new rule, there will be an extensive _**punishment.** "_ He made eye contact with the blonde man, in a cruel manner. The blue man shoved the blonde, which the blonde fell directly into one of the bodyguard's arms, dragging him away while the blonde screamed for mercy and bloody murder. Bad gulped, and quickly spun away before he was apart of that punishment. He ran outside, the sun hitting his black skin immediately. He gasped and covered his eyes. He hissed, and tried putting up his hood of his hoodie, but to no avail as it was stuck into his shirt. He was going to turn back around to go inside for his umbrella, but the man inside scared him. 

He shook in fear, desperate for any sort of shade. He started to feel lightheaded at the sun, most likely having a heat stroke. Suddenly, a shade covered him, helping him recovered. 

"Hey man, you okay?" He recognized that voice, the blue man. He was holding the umbrella over Bad, covering him from the sun. "Th-thank you, s-sir." Bad sputtered out, surprised and embarrassed in the state he was in. "I'm sorry that guy was being a dickhead, but things are gonna change now that I am in power." The blue man went on, he smiled. 

"L-Language, sir. T-Thank you though, I can thank you in this m-muffin I took a bite out of." Bad giggled, taking the umbrella from the unknown man. "Ooo! Sounds delicious. What flavor?" Blue questioned, going on. 

"C-Chocolate."

"My favorite!" 

Bad could feel the sparkles coming off of him. The blue man looked at him with such interested, it made Bad feel both confident, and uncomfortable. This personality was extremely different from the man he witnessed not even a few minutes ago. Merciless to a man joking about muffins, how weird, how strange. They talked for a little longer, mostly just small talk to ease Bad's anxiety. 

"..S-So, what are you going to do to..h-him?" Bad quietly asked. "Oh. Well, those who don't follow the rules in my territory shall get punishments measured to the rule they have broken!" The man exclaimed, though Bad had no clue what 'territory' really meant. Maybe just business rules? He wasn't sure himself. 

"O-Oh. Well, I best be going. It's getting quite late-" Even though it was just the evening, "-And my friends are expecting me to go..'c-clubbing' with them.." Bad sighed, maybe he was being too open with this mystery man. 

"Hey, that sounds like fun! I am going clubbing too tonight! Maybe I'll see you there?" The man laughed, clearly joking- but Bad didn't take it that way, he sort of just blushed, nodding quietly. Bad turned to leave, but the man grabbed his wrist before he could get any further. Bad hissed in pain, because of his bandage scars. "Oh shit man, I'm sorry. I just really, really wanna know you better- and hope we do actually see each other in a club. You know?" The man let go of Bad's arm, thankfully. Bad swallowed sharply, and nodded hesitantly. Bad wished the same thing of course, but the part of the man he witnessed in the church stuck with him. He scared him. Bad waved the blue man goodbye as he started walking home. 

\- - -

Not even one second Bad walked in, he was tackled to the ground by George. "Bad! Just in time." George smiled at Bad, hugging him a bit. "How was church?" George asked, letting Bad go to put his hoodie and umbrella up. "It was as good as it can get, though I have an interesting story to tell you guys." Dream came into the room as he was saying that. "This man almost assaulted me today because of my...a-appearance. But this guy with blue hair protected me. I think he threatened the other guy. Talked about territory and property.." Bad trailed off during the last part. Dream visually tensed. George sighed, "I told you that church isn't a nice one, Bad. I'm glad that guy was there. Seriously. I'm just getting more worrie-" George was cut off by Dream.

"Describe him, Bad." 

"O-Oh. He had brunette hair, blue highlights towards the end of his hair? I also think he had like..diamonds on his face? Maybe it was makeup or a fashion statement..oh! He had a baby blue tie!" Bad exclaimed and rambled. Dream's eyes shrank in shock. He pulled out his phone, and typed out something. Then he showed him the picture of the same man he saw at the church. 

"Yeah! That's him." Bad nodded. Dream's breathe hitched. "Dude..Bad. That guy. His name is **_'Skeppy'_**. He is a dangerous Mafia Boss man, the reason why he was talking about territory was that he just came into town!" Dream had a right to be concern. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, I didn't know." Bad was dumbfounded. He really didn't know, he didn't keep up with politics- like at all. 

"Well! It doesn't matter now, we really need to get ready for the night on the town! Clubbing, woo!" George yelled excitedly, Bad flitching but it went unnoticed. 

"Yay..." He mumbled, crossing his arms. 


	2. Dress Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad playing dress up before he goes to be bar, he feels as though everyone is watching him. Including, a special blue man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a couple of helpful comments about the description on what religion my version Bad believes in. I am not a religious person, so all the information I am getting is past experiences and the internet. So, I apologize if I describe the wrong religion. (However, it mostly doesn't matter. Skeppy owns the property the church stands on.)
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy this short chapter. The comments always boost my inspiration. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter  
> Description of Self-Harm, implied and references to Self-Harm.  
> Slight panic attack  
> Implied Stalking  
> 

"Hurry the fuck up, Bad!" Dream yelled from the living room to Bad. Currently, Bad resided in his room trying to find the perfect outfit to go out with his best friends. "Language! ..I'm trying to find an outfit- Give me a dang moment!" Bad called back, irritation filling his voice. "Yeah! Give him a dang moment, Dream!" George yelled, laughing hysterically at Bad's response. Bad put a hand underneath his chin, in a thinking position. He really didn't know what to wear. It isn't like he had a lot of clothes, mostly because he didn't really go out. Most of his stuff were short-sleeves and short-shorts, he knows he can't wear that for obvious reasons. He sighed, and closed his eyes. Dang it. 

There was a soft knock on his door, "Come in." Bad sighed. 

"Hey Bad, still not ready yet?" George stepped into his room, making sure not to knock anything down while coming in. "No, of course not. I really just- don't know what to wear." Bad laughed pathetically, he is really starting to regret accepting Dream and George's invitation for a night on the town. Bad looked at George with pleading eyes, basically just asking for help to pick something to wear for him. George shook his head, "Come on Bad, come into our room. You can pick something from my closet." George left Bad's room, Bad following closely behind. 

"Are you sure your clothes would fit someone like me? I think I am a foot taller than yo-" "You seriously don't need to remind me of my shortness, Bad." George cut off Bad, laughing at his comment. They entered into the big bedroom where George and Dream shared. It held a larger bed than Bad's, curtains to help cover the window were open to let in the evening sun, which Bad sort of hissed at. "Oh shit, sorry man." George rushed over towards the window, effectively shutting the curtains. "Language, George."

"Whatever, now lets hurry up and find something for you to wear." George walked into the open closet, taking out a bunch of clothes, and putting it on the large bed. Most of it was just normal wear, oversized shirts, sweaters, skirts, thigh-highs, and so much more. Bad went red at the thigh-highs, looking at George. "What? They are a fashion sense. I'm sure you'd look good with them on!" Bad rolled his eyes, yeah right. "I'm being serious! Come on, here- try this." George handed Bad a crop-top long sleeved sweater, it was almost black in color. Everything he wore was almost black, so this wouldn't really be a change of pace- besides it being a crop-top. He couldn't work this. Bad looked at George pleading. 

"Hey, you don't have to wear this. I think you would look good in it, we are gonna be in a club so you gotta let yourself be free! Confident!" George grabbed Bad's shoulders pulling him close to him, and started shaking him back and forth- effectively making Bad dizzy. "Okay! Okay! Give me that!" He grabbed the crop-top sweater, and huffed angerly. "Stop giving me those puppy eyes, dang it George!" Bad almost rolled his eyes into the back of his head. 

Jesus. 

Bad started shoving George out of his own room to change in peace. "Wait- Wait Bad! Don't forget these~!" George hummed out while getting shoved, holding up black shorts for Bad to wear. Bad turned red again, shoving George out finally, and shutting the door- all while he had the shorts in hand. 

He really didn't want to wear these. He really, really didn't want to wear these. He huffed, and looked at the clothes before him. This was way, way out of his comfort zone. Everything he would wear would show his scars and cuts. His breathing started to become uneven, and sat down at the front of the big bed- curling in on himself. His heart sped up, oh god. Tears started to fall down slowly, breathing becoming more ragged. Bad thought about the blue man that would probably see him- if he was unlucky or lucky. He would see. His friends would see. 

Unless, he could still hide them. 

He looked at the black shorts, studying them. They would fit with a belt, the shorts are a bit long, it would cover the top of his thigh. That's one part done. He looked at the thigh-highs that were out. One of the pairs were a black and white striped pattern that would reach his mid-upper thigh. With the combination of the thigh-highs, and shorts- it would effectively hide everything. He silently pat himself on the back for the plan. They wouldn't find out, good. He calmed down, slowly though. 

He stripped himself of all his clothes, and hesitantly put on the shorts. The shorts grazed over his bandages over his thighs and legs. The shorts hid the bandages over his thighs. Good. He put the cropped sweater on. It hid the ones on his wrist. Good. He looked at the thigh-highs. He sighed loudly, slipping them on. They wrapped around his long legs, grazing over the bandages and cuts on his legs and mid-upper thigh. Okay, okay. It hurt a bit, the new found pressure on the cuts. But it worked. He was covered, no one could and would see the atrocities over his body.

He is the only one to know. 

\- - -

Bad stepped out of the room, albeit very hesitantly. He wasn't confident in what he was wearing at all, he looked down at his feet as he stepped towards the living room-where Dream and George waited. They were ready for the night. Dream wore a stripped T-Shirt of the colors dark Blue and dark Green, a bit oversized for him. Also spotting some black jeans. George wear a crop-top, short sleeved. It had writing on it, although it was small. It was just "I <3 Men" with blue jeans. Of course George would wear that, Bad laughing to himself. 

"Bad! You look good!" Dream called Bad, putting Bad out of his zoning out phase. "Yeah! See, it wasn't that hard. You look awesome, man." George walked up to Bad, putting his hands on Bad's shoulders. "You look fine, relax Bad." George whispered to Bad, him nodding in understanding. 

"Alright! Lets hurry up and go! I need a hard whiskey!" Dream yelled, Bad flinching, but it goes unnoticed. "Wo!" George hyped. 

"Okay, okay. Lets go, let me get my umbrella." Bad's hand reached out for the umbrella that was on the coat hanger, but was smacked by George's hand. "No! It isn't even sunny out, the night has just began!" George pointed to the clock in the kitchen, it read '8:23'. "We won't stay out so long that it'll be morning..

..Unless you plan on staying the night with someone, Bad~?" George purred, Bad blushed heavily. Bad smacked George's back, "Watch it!"

Dream burst out in laugher, "Come on, we really need to get going." George rubbed his back, groaning in fake pain. Bad rolled his eyes, walking outside in the warm night. 

\- - -

"So what bar are we heading to, Dream?" George asked, he was seated in the passenger's seat in Dream's car. Dream was driving, while Bad was in the back, looking outside the window as the buildings passed by with a whisper of air. They were clearly going fast. 

"Hmmm, I'm not too sure myself. Maybe one in the middle of the city? I heard it specializes in gay men and women." Dream suggested, getting a nod by George. "..I don't know, Dream. Wouldn't it be easier to just go to a normal drinking bar for everyone..?" Bad suggested back. "Oh, that's right! I didn't ask you, I'm sorry. Are you gay, Bad?" Dream asked, Bad surprised at the question. He hadn't really thought about it. He always did like men in that way, but he also liked women. He wasn't sure.

"I'm not sure, Dream. Maybe?" Bad responded, his voice wavering. "Hey, you don't need to answer it right away. We will go to that bar, but if you're uncomfortable- let us know and we will go somewhere else. Does that sound alright, Bad?' George turned his head to the back of the car, facing Bad's face. He nodded, looking back outside to the window, watching all the tall buildings go by fast. 

They entered into the parking lot of the Gay bar, Bad walked out of the car and shut the door with a soft slam. The other two men did the same, and all walked to the entrance of the bar together. There were a bunch of men and women outside of the bar itself, looking at the small group in front of them. Bad felt exposed, he crossed his arms in a closed off way. But the men and women ignored him, going back to what they were doing before hand. They didn't care, so why should he? Muffled loud music rang through his ears as they walked to get in line. The line itself was extremely small, one or two people in front of them. The lights of the bar covered Bad in soft red light. He carefully looked up to read the Bar's sign. It read "Krampus". Of course it did. What a name for a bar. George and Dream giggled as they told jokes to one another, Bad spacing off, not being apart of the conversation as they waited.

Bad looked out towards the parking lot in front of him, where a long, limousine type car sat and parked. He tried looking into the windows, but they were slightly tinted. He felt like he was being watched, but shook it off when soon enough, the people in front of them went inside, and it was their turn to get checked out. 

"You three are 21, right? That little shrimp looks to be around 18." The bouncer said, uninterested. His big hands pointed towards Bad. All three were shocked. "Well- I have you know, I am 25! How da-" "Yes, sir. He is 21+." Dream cut Bad off before they all got in trouble. He held up his license to prove it, George and Bad doing the same thing. The guy took his sunglasses off, reading all of the license carefully. The bouncer gave their licenses back.

"Sorry, sirs. You can never be so sure nowadays. You can go on in. Have a fun time." The bouncer winked towards Bad as they all walked in, Bad turned red and walked faster inside- to get away from the man. Bad shivered uncomfortably to the feeling of someone watching his back as he fully stepped inside, away from the door the bouncer was tasked to guard. 

From about 100 feet, there was a black limousine car. It was nice, and had tinted windows. In the back area of the car, a window was opened slightly to look at the bar in front of him. The only light inside the car was the light coming off of the bar's sign lights. The bar itself had a name of which the person in the car couldn't help but want to own. The bar was called "Krampus", a Demon of Christmas. So that's what he did, earlier, after the encounter with the small Demon at that Church, after that small Demon told him he was going 'clubbing' with his friends. He went to this specific bar, and made an offer to the owner of which they couldn't refuse. They didn't. Now, he technically owned this property too. All because it had reminded him of that little Demon he had met inside that stupid church, because of that stupid blonde. 

The blonde's blood-filled screams relaxed him before he punished everyone in the church at that time. He saw how they looked at the little Demon. His, little demon.

The man hummed to himself as he watched the small Demon walked into the bar. Taking note of the bouncer winking at his little Demon he didn't yet know the name of. 

"Skeppy, sir. I believe it is time to go inside." The door to the car opened, letting Skeppy step out onto the ground. His butler of sorts shut the door for him. "That it is, Vurb. Thank you." Vurb had short light brown hair, pug ears sticking out of his head, wearing a slim suit of his own. A dog hybrid, it wasn't that hard to tell. 

"Of course, you pay me too." Vurb snorted, Skeppy rolled his eyes. They paused beside the car, admiring the bar Skeppy had bought as property. "Hey Vurb, can you give me a favor? I want you to punch that guy." Skeppy pointed towards the bouncer, who was distracted looking at another attendee's license. Vurb become suddenly serious, taking the order as it was given. "Yes, sir." Vurb responded, coldly, narrowing his eyes at the bouncer. He takes Skeppy's orders very seriously, even if they are best friends. They both continued walking towards the entrance. There was a line of women and men now, waiting their turn to get inside. Skeppy adjusted his suit, adjusting his brunette hair with blue edges. 

Skeppy walked in first, passing a glance at the bouncer who already knew who he was. The bouncer just stood there, slightly nodding Skeppy a 'hello'. Vurb's nose wrinkled in disgusted. He folded his hand into a fist and hit the taller man right in the face. The bouncer groaned in pain, but took it. He knew better not to complain in front of his new boss, and his butler of sorts. 

They both walked in. Skeppy smiled, as the sight of his little Demon sitting at the bar all by himself took over his vision.

Finally. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another update will be soon. Thank you.


	3. Beat It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking and meeting Skeppy's butler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit short, sorry. 
> 
> Warnings  
> \- Drinking  
> \- Panic

Dream and George were by his side as Bad entered the gay bar. Inside the bar, it was crazy. There was a big dance floor, which provided the space for many drunk individuals to dance their heart out to whatever song played. The dance floor itself had changing lights, a rainbow of sorts. Moving away from the dance floor were the various of chairs, tables, and couches. The chairs and tables obviously to be occupied by those who want to talk to others, eat the probably really gross food here, or to rest your legs. Not including the various amounts of dance-poles.

The couches were a different story. Most of the couches held a couple kissing and making out. There was a couple making out, one of them having some sort of Ram horns, and the other a beanie. Bad quickly looked away, blushing. 

There were some sort of couch tables near the back of the bar, having a couple candles, but it was marked with a big paper signed "Taken by-", before Bad could read the name, he heard George shout his name. 

"Bad come here! Lets get you a drink to start the night!" George screamed over the loud music, grabbing Bad's shoulders and pushing him towards the bar, where Dream already was. "Can I get three shots of Whiskey, two sour, one sweet?" The man behind the bar nodded, turning around and getting the order ready. "How do you like it so far?" Dream asked, sitting down on one of the stools. "It's.. It's quite loud." Bad laughed quietly, leaning into Dream's ear so he could hear better. Dream laughed, "Well, duh!" "After you get something in your system, Bad, you'll be much more looser." George leaned into his own hand, which was on the table of the bar. Shortly, the bartender brought all 3 drinks. Dream and George's drink was orange with a spot of a lemon slice, and a few cherries. Bad's was orange too, but with a single cherry. George and Dream had drink theirs already, fast drinkers. Bad just sat there, looking at his. 

"You know, you don't have to drink it." George put a hand on Bad's shoulder. "We just think it might help you relax a bit." Dream finished George's sentence. "I know. It just- It has been a while since I've had any sort of drink." Bad confessed, putting a hand around the alcoholic drink.

"Well, this can be your first or last one of the night. You can choose, okay? Me and George are gonna go on the dance floor for a little bit. Will you be okay?" Dream asked politely, Bad scoffed quietly, but laughed. "I can take care of myself," Bad took a solid drink of his sweet, favorable whiskey, "I'll be fine! Have fun." 

Dream and George hopped of their stools, Bad turned his stool to face them. Dream patted Bad's knee in encouragement, and both waved goodbye- quickly running to the dancefloor as a cheesy 90s song started to play, nearing the songs finish. His turned his stool swiftly around, folding his arms onto the bar table, drinking more of the provided whiskey. Bad groaned. He wanted to go home already. He felt a pair of eyes on his back as he drank more. Bad swiftly turned back around, crossing his legs in a fancy, as Michael Jackson's Beat It started to ring through his ears. 

His white eyes locked onto a pair of dark brown ones, as the famous guitar rift of Beat It started to shred. 

The man he locked eyes on stood with a dark navy suit, with a darker tie. Brunette with blue edges. Some sort of blue crystal shining from his cheek. He looked familiar. Very familiar. He couldn't see much because of how dark it was in the club, outside of the occasional strip of light from the dance floor. Behind the blue man, stood another. He had a similar suit, though without a suit jacket, sporting only a dark grey waistcoat with a black suit and a button up white shirt. The other man had short light brown hair, some sort of...pug ears sticking out. 

Bad's mouth was slightly open, lips parted, barely showing his fangs. Bad lifted his head slightly, trying to look confident underneath this familiar individual's sight, the individual doing the same thing- matching his energy. The blue man walked, still locking eyes with Bad, the other man walking close by the blue man. The blue man made his way to the empty couch with the candles Bad had saw earlier. Bad was able to break eye-contact, and finally read the sign on the couch. It read, "Taken by **_Skeppy_** ". Bad's eyes widened, the blue man smirking. 

"S-Skeppy?" Bad mouthed. Skeppy's eyes became half lidded, hands folded to hold his chin up, liking the look Bad was giving him. Surprised. Unnerved.

Need. 

Skeppy pointed at Bad, and turned to look at the other man beside him, talking to him. He was too far away for Bad to hear, not including the very loud music playing. The short haired man nodded, narrowing his eyes at Bad. At that point, he broke into a sweat- getting worse when the man started walking towards him. In shock and surprise, Bad ran towards the Bar's bathroom. He almost tripped on a man who was already passed out drunk. Before entering the bathroom, Bad peeked behind him. The...Skeppy guy looked shocked to say the least. The short haired man still coming after him, although less faster this time to seem...not as scary Bad guessed. He still doesn't risk it, and runs into the bathroom and into the first stall. 

\- - -

Bad put his knees to his chest, to hide his feet from the bathroom floor so the guy wouldn't see. He put his hands on his mouth, covering his breathing as well as he could. Music was muffled. His hands were shaking. What did they want? They couldn't want much from someone pathetic as him? What could he offer to a scary Mafia man Dream had told him about. He heard the bathroom door open, hearing the loud music play before getting muffled again. Shoes clacked on the shiny marble floor. 

"Hello?" A voice called out, Bad assumed it was the short brown's voice. Bad didn't respond, but his breathing quickly sped up. "I can hear you breathing, it's okay." Bad still didn't speak. 

After more silence, and the sound of foot steps stopping, the man spoke more. "The boss really wants to meet you, again." Again? That's right. He met him at the church, when that other guy had harassed him. Bad still hasn't forgotten how scary Skeppy was at that time, so he really didn't want to see him again- even with that little tad-bit of him wanting to. "He isn't actually that scary, once you get to know him." 

More silence followed. The man sighed. "He ordered me to bring you out there, so if I'll have to drag you, _**I will, little demon.**_ " Bad's nailed digged into his palm at the sound of shoes clacking on the floor again.

"But that really, really won't be ideal. 'You seem so small, so fragile.' That's how Skeppy described you to me. I've never seen my boss like that. It was nice." The sound of walking stopped, right in front of his stall. "You seemed to change him, even by just- talking to him normally. Like he isn't some evil Mafia boss, which he isn't by the way. Just a man doing business." More silence. "My name is Vurb. I work for the guy. Maybe his butler? Not sure, I just carry out his orders. Get payed well though." Vurb laughed, carefree, letting Bad relax- only a little bit. 

"I like muffins too, blueberry is my favorite flavor. Boss described that you had a chocolate muffin on you- you let him eat it. That kind of kindness is very rare." Vurb went on. "It's small, but it works, man. Thank you." 

Bad opened the stall door, faced with the brown haired man. Bad folded his arms, putting all weight onto his leg, in a sassy way. "Do you apologize for almost running towards me in a totally not terrifying way?" Bad frowned heavily. 

"Ohh- Hah, oh man. I'm so sorry. I take his orders very, very seriously. Super sorry." Vurb apologized, moving out of the way as Bad walked to the exit of the bathroom. 

"It's okay, honestly a bit drunk, so my thinking isn't too great..." Bad murmured, Vurb folding his arms behind his back. 

They both stepped out, back into the Bar, loud music playing again. Bad relocked eyes with Skeppy again. 

Skeppy licked his lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, sorry this one is a bit short. The next chapter is going to probably be a bit long. 
> 
> Comments are always nice. Thank you.


	4. False Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Skeppy finally talk, and know more about each other. It starts to get heated however, mostly by accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings  
> Slight references of Self-Harm  
> Sexual Tension  
> Slight Choking  
> Pole Dancing

False confidence. That is what he felt, and how he should act. Vurb went ahead of Bad, walking across the floor to where Skeppy had sat on the couch he had reserved. Skeppy and Bad kept eye-contact, even as Vurb went right next to Skeppy and started talking to him- presumably to tell him what happened in the bathroom. White eyes. Brown eyes.

Bad stood there awkwardly. His hands folding into his sweater cutely. Bad adjusted his shorts. He realized his stockings were down a bit, letting his bandages peak through. He bent downslightly to fix them, looking up back at Skeppy. Skeppy probably saw the bandages, but probably not because of how far away he was. Skeppy turned to Vurb, said something, and both burst out in laughter. Was it about the bandages?

Please don't let it be about the bandages. Bad looked down, putting his hands together by his lap area. Then, Bad started walking towards where Skeppy and Vurb were, which was at the very back of the bar...club? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure about anything anymore. He tripped on his own feet, earning a giggle from the male longways from Bad, not sure how the other heard it over the booming music- which was currently playing another cheesy 2000s song.

Specifically..."On the Floor" by Jennifer Lopez.

Not sure how he knew that, he started walking more towards Skeppy. He finally got to where he first sat at the Bar, quickly asking for another Sweet Whiskey, and waiting patiently for the alcoholic concoction to be made. He leaned over the bar-counter, watching in fascination as the man behind the bar starting making it. He felt a pair of eyes on him again, similar to when he first entered the loud, bright place. He felt exposed in this little pose he subconsciously did, realizing just how bad leaning over like that was. Leaning over. Sticking his...behind out. Oh no. 

_**Oh no.**_ He forgot he was wearing shorts! 

He wants to go home. 

No. Not yet. False confidence. 

False confidence. 

The bartender handed Bad his drink. Bad looked at it carefully, like when he first got one while with George and Dream. He swiftly turn, walking towards where Skeppy was sitting again, slowly but surely strutting towards the couch, taking a swig of his Sweet Whiskey, looking directly at Skeppy with confidence. He isn't gonna let this...big bad Mafia man let him feel as though he is weak. 

Small. 

He is...but he doesn't want this man to see him weak. He isn't. Not in his eyes. 

Bad drank all of it, and dropped the glass on the floor, it didn't break though, luckily. He needed to be a "Badboy" like what his friend's have called him for years, when he was rebellious, before he found religion. He frowned when he saw Skeppy's look increase in size. Smug, but not really. A gentle smug, a want. 

A want. 

It scared Bad, but it drawn him in more and more. 

He finally reached the table, looking down at Skeppy, who was still sitting there, his arms and hands to hold his skin in a smug like way. 

"H-Hello." Bad was the one to speak, despite his nerves. He sat down, right across from Skeppy, hands folding into his lap-nervously. "Hey." Skeppy responded, chilly. They were faraway from the main dance floor, they didn't need to scream to talk to each other. "How are you, since we last s-spoke?" Bad didn't bother making eye contact with Skeppy, he knew that the other male would see the fear on his eyes. In his soul. Skeppy's eyes seemed so deep with knowledge, well- not really. 

"Oh, I've been fine. Better now that I actually ended up finding you at this bar." Skeppy moved his hands away from his hands, stretching his arms out. "O-Oh! R-R-Really?" Bad bets that his stutter was annoying, but Skeppy looked patient as Bad tried finding the word that was misplaced on his tongue. Skeppy hummed in response, drinking his own drink a little bit. 

"How are you liking this club so far?" So far? What did he mean so far? 

"I l-like it, it is quite loud though! I can only take loud things for so long. The dance fl-floor seems to crowded for me to join, I'm not sure how my friends got in there!" Bad giggled nervously under Skeppy's sight, Bad himself was starting to become a bit tippsy himself. He feels as though any second, with the right question, he would over expose himself to this Mafia man. 

"You don't like loud things, huh? Makes sense, you're quite shy!" Skeppy burst out in laughter, almost knocking his own drink over the table if it weren't for Vurb catching it. Bad blushed heavily, biting out in frustration, "Hey! That isn't true at all! I'm hardcore!" This earning another fit of laughter from Skeppy. 

"Haha! You're quite the riot, aren't you? Did you ever tell me your name at the church?" Skeppy wiped a laugh-tear from his cheek with a napkin. Bad calmed down quickly from the loudness of Skeppy's laughter. "I don't think so, I'm Bad." "I know I am, but what are you?" Skeppy quickly responded. 

"Oh my goodness. Not like that- I was born with that name! Imagine being called 'Skeppy'?!" Bad joked back, laughing a bit but stopped quickly when he was faced with a scary look from Skeppy. It was similar to all the church goers look when he came into the holy place. It was shortly lived though, Skeppy burst into a fit of laughter once again. However, with the reaction Skeppy first gave, this combined with being a bit Tipsy, didn't work out for Bad. He curled in on himself a little bit, shaking more. His eyes shook in fear. "I-I'm sorry. I have no right to j-joke with y-you.." 

"What? Bad? What do you mean?" Skeppy gave a questioning look, noticing how his hand was pinching at this thigh-highs/stocking. 

Speaking of those. _**Holy shit.**_ Skeppy was not prepared when he saw Bad's full body standing up. He has never saw something so cute, so adorable, so...sexy in his life. Especially when he leaned over the Bar counter. Skeppy felt as though that pose was meant for him, but it surely wasn't. Just out of habit. But even just in case, he made sure no other man would see. And if he did catch someone looking at his little demon, Vurb would already be on the case. He wouldn't have to lift a finger. Vurb heard his whole rant about the mystery demon on the way here from his large apartment. 

"I-I'm sorry for making fun of your name, s-sir." Bad looked away, making split second eye contact with Vurb, who had his hands folded behind his back, also frowning. He turned to the dance floor, where it held all types of men and women, most drunk, others just dancing like their life depended on it. It looked fun, but Bad knew he would get crushed if he dared go by the colored floor. Skeppy's eyebrow raised in a questioning look. What did this man mean? Skeppy, despite being thrown off by Bad's sudden submissiveness, just snorted in laughter. 

"Bad- You're fine! Calm down!" Skeppy put a hand on Bad's, which was on the table in a calming way. Bad didn't like being touch, so he flinched, but didn't move otherwise. Bad just smiled, although barely. "When I first met you, in the church, you were quite scary! Dealing with that man? Very spooky, Mr. Skeppy sir." Bad looked as if he had calmed down, now bopping his head to the loud-ish music. 

"Oh yeah? You should have seen the other guys face when I was done with him!" Skeppy laughed, Bad giggled along- not actually thinking Skeppy was serious. Skeppy was serious. That ugly blonde he had dealt with was better off dead than alive. The guy was lucky Skeppy didn't kill him, but the guy won't be walking for a very...very long time. 

From then on, both talked about mini-life stories. Like where they both came from, their family, who Bad came to the bar with, and more. Like how Bad talked about how he doesn't curse. Skeppy told bad that he came from a huge city here to branch out more, grow his business. His family is rather unknown because Skeppy doesn't see them much for "safety" reasons. Bad told Skeppy that his parents were demons too, but came to the middle ground- Earth, also for "safety" reasons and looking for better life then Hell provides. Both talked about their favorite things, and learned more about each other every other conversation. It was nice. Very nice. 

Both noticed little habits from each other. Skeppy saw Bad pick at his sleeves and stockings nervously. Bad saw Skeppy scratch the back of his neck when he didn't want to talk about something. Both loved the others laughter and giggles. Skeppy was more bold with his flirts than Bad ever was, Bad was always shocked. Vurb quickly got annoyed with their dorky conversations, and asked to get a drink himself. 

"It's quite funny really." Skeppy chuckled as Vurb walked to the bar to get himself a drink. Bad turned to Skeppy, "Hm? H-How come?" Skeppy hummed, getting up from his seat, and walking to were Bad was. He plopped down, right next to Bad. "You're very small for a demon, aren't you?" Skeppy whispered in Bad's ear, heat hitting it, earning a shiver from the other. 

"I mean- I-I guess? I can adjust my height to whatever I p-please. Me being shorter, it is ju-just better to get into my apartment f-for." Bad poked his two index fingers together, avoiding any and all eye contact from anyone. 

"Sure, that is very practical...but that isn't what I really mean though." Skeppy leaned closer into Bad. Bad couldn't tell where this was going, but wasn't gonna let Skeppy keep control of this situation. Bad groaned, False Confidence. Bad took Skeppy's tie, wrapped it around his hand and pulled himself onto Skeppy's lap. He pulled the tie roughly, and put his other hand on Skeppy's shoulder, making him lean back into the couch. This effectively choked Skeppy, but it wasn't hard were the other couldn't breathe. 

**Oh _boy,_** did Skeppy love this though. 

"Now what do you mean by that, sir?" Bad whispered back, in a **dark** tone, pulling the tie again. 

"Oh, you probably can guess what I mean. I know you aren't-" Bad pulled again, "I-Innocent as you s-seem."

Bad snarled, letting his demon fangs hang out, trying to be intimidating. But it wasn't working, clearly Skeppy thought this was some form of flirting. It wasn't, it isn't, Bad thinks. He just doesn't like being called short. 

"...You're enjoying this, aren't you..?" When Skeppy didn't answer, Bad pulled harder. "Answer, you dope." This earned a hurry nodding from Skeppy, Skeppy leaning in closer to Bad's face. "O-Oh my.. goodness.." Bad whispered leaning in too more and more. "...My little demon...please.." Skeppy whispered desperately. Lips barely touching..

..but the moment was cut off by a concerned voice. 

"Bad? Is that you?' The voiced snickered, it was Dream. Bad looked to the side where Dream and George were. They were sweating, and clearly drunk-but not heavily. Bad looked at them with the same glare that he was giving Skeppy. This is when Bad realized what position he was in. He was sitting on Skeppy's lap, holding Skeppy's tie with a death-grip. Oh-Oh my. 

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry, sir-" Bad looked up at Skeppy as he was getting off of his lap. Skeppy had ruffled up hair, his eyes widen with hard breathing, his eyes were shinning with a look he has never seen before. More want and need than humanity in those eyes. Clearly, Dream and George ruined the moment. 

"Who is this, Bad?" George questioned, walking to the other side of the couch, sitting down. Dream joined him, both getting a clearer look at who Bad was straddling. Dream's eyes widened, and quickly shot a glare at Bad. Bad curled in on himself. Dream did kind of tell him to stay clear of Skeppy, because he was dangerous. Oh no..

Skeppy saw the look Dream gave Bad. "Oh? Is this one yours?" Skeppy said in a **dark** tone and smirked as he pulled Bad, who was sitting next to him, onto his lap in a protective and slightly possessive position. Bad's eyes moved to Dream and back to Dream, and to George. He mouthed 'help me' to George, who just shrugged. 'boys will be boys', he mouthed back. Bad rolled his eyes, and blushed heavily at the position he was in. 

"Oh, no. Not at all." Dream's arm slithered around George's shoulder, and pulled him in. "Bad isn't my arm candy, I got mine right here." Dream and Skeppy were both quiet, having a silent-possessive conversation. Vurb came back around this time, finally. 

"Sir, I brought you a drink from the b-" Vurb deadpans at the scene in front of him, almost dropping the drinks. "What the fuck is this, now." 

\- - -

Both groups, Skeppy and Bad, Dream and George, were now drunk. Currently, George was dancing on one of the dance-polls, showing off his moves to Dream. Dream was sitting and drinking more. George wasn't dancing seductively at all, but for Dream, it worked just as well as seduction. Skeppy was watching, though disinterested. Bad was leaning on Skeppy's shoulder, trying not to fall asleep. The bar itself was currently almost empty, besides a few drunk lackeys. The music, however, was still just as loud as it were to be if the bar was filled with people. Vurb was currently at the bartenders realm, chatting it up with the bartender there to ignore the groups embarrassing antics. 

Skeppy finally thought, after a couple more drinks, it was time to try to become sober enough to walk better. He yelled at Vurb to get him a few water bottles from the back. Vurb shortly came back with 5 water bottles, and went straight back to talking to the bartender. They were currently having a heated debate about Pokémon, for some unknown reason. 

"Okay, okay." Dream gasped out while drinking his water desperately. "Truth or dare, Skeppy?" 

"Pfft, we are really doing this? Okay, truth!" Skeppy laughed out. "Hmmmm, do you have a girlfriend?" 

"'Course not! I'm as straight as a bendy ruler" The whole group, beside Bad who was dozing off and didn't get the joke, burst out in hardcore laughter. 

"Alright, Skeppy ask Bad a 'truth or dare'!" George pointed at the sleepy Bad. Skeppy gently shook Bad's shoulders, "Hey, Bad." 

Bad yawned, "Hey, sir.." in a sort of baby like voice. 

"Truth or dare, bad?" Skeppy smiled, waiting for Bad's answer as Bad thought hard. "Dare!" At that, the song that was playing while they were all talking echoed out. The song replacing it was a new age pop song that had a low rap beat. A Doja Cat song..."Streets". 

"Okay.. I dare you..to try your best, and give us a good show!" Skeppy giggled, pointing at the dance-pole in front of them. Bad didn't get it at first, looking at the pole very closely. Then he got it, and shock came over him. Bad shook his head, but Skeppy just nodded. "You have to! You chose dare! Come on baad~" Skeppy drawn out, and groaned. 

  
False Confidence. 

"Fine." Bad sighed, giving in. He stretched his arms, his legs, and his neck. He hasn't done this in a very long time. He used to do this in High School with his old friends, for fun of course. He knew exactly what he needed to do. He took a deep breath. 

Then he started to change his form. His slowly to grow in height, and in form. His clothes started to rip, although barely, but enough to show skin. They wanted a show, Bad will give them a show. His original height was around 5'4, now he is 6'2. Dramatic, but it helps with what he was going to do. He wrapped his hands around the pole, and opened his legs to expose himself to his friends around him. His, or well George's, shorts were a bit ripped. It showed his scars and cuts, but no one was looking for it- so they didn't see it. 

He wrapped his leg around the pole, and swung himself up with both of his arms gracefully. He flipped himself upside down with a silent groan., and slowly slid down-still upside down.

This was very tough on his bandages and cuts, but it was a performance he won't stop.

Bad stretched his arm out, grabbing Skeppy's chin, moving him in. Bad took his hand off of Skeppy's chin, and pushed him down back onto the couch. He re-wrapped his hands around the pole, and started spinning himself around. He moved his legs, and hit the ground with his knees. He used the pole as a lifter-upper, but stuck his ass out in a seductive manner. Even if Bad had drank some water to become slightly sober, he didn't really know what he was doing in a way.

But the effect of what Bad was doing to Skeppy, would cause a _**tsunami** _later. 

He finished up his slightly sexual performance when the song that was playing finished up. 

"Holy _fuck._ " Skeppy whispered. "Language, sir." Bad whispered back. Bad now morphed his form back to being 5'4, sighing at his now ripped clothes. But to Skeppy, it only made Bad even more desirable. Bad sat down next to Skeppy with a sigh. George and Dream looked at Bad with such surprise, "Hey! I was in High School once!" Bad groaned. 

Skeppy looked down at Bad's thighs and legs. He saw through the shorts and stockings, bandages and cuts. His face said worried. His eyes slowly looked at the cropped sweater, and saw bandages around his arms through the rips. His eyes then looked at Bad, who was smiling and eyes closed, unknowingly getting scanned by Skeppy's eyes. Skeppy didn't understand what it was, who did it, and why. But it made Skeppy pull Bad into a little hug, minding the bandages all around Bad. Bad just giggled, still not knowing the hug was out of worry. 

Dream checked his watch, "Oh Jesus! It is like- 12 am. We should head home. Come on George, Bad." Both George and Bad groaned, but understanding. "Unless, Bad, do you wanna stay with Skeppy?" Dream smirked at Skeppy, their silent-possessiveness competition wasn't over. Dream only offered this, so that Dream could have George in an empty apartment. An empty apartment soon to be filled with desire, pleasure. 

Skeppy smiled, the smile filled with desire, "Of course! Would you like to?" Bad got the hint Dream wanted to be alone with George, so he blushed and nodded. 

The two groups walked into the parking lot, Vurb joining when Skeppy whistled for him to start the Limo to go to Skeppy's huge apartment for the night. "My car is over there, Bad. You can get in, and warm up cause it is cold out here." This earned a nod from Bad, who opened one of the doors to the Limo, and jumped in into the air conditioner heat. Dream quietly suggested the same thing to George, who also went into their car to get warmed up. This meant that Skeppy and Dream were alone in the car. 

"You better take good care of him, and make sure that if he doesn't want it- to not lay a fucking finger on him." Dream said, glaring at Skeppy. 

"Of course, I'm not a fucking monster. Consent is more important than anything." Skeppy glared back at Dream. 

"Good. I'll hopefully see you soon. Bring Bad home safe. Or else." 

"See you soon, Dream" Skeppy finished off, both leaving to their respected cars. 

Bad slightly waved at Skeppy, who stepped into the Limo. "Alright, Vurb. My apartment, shut the window connecting back here from there." Vurb nodded, starting up the car to drive, and shut the back window that Skeppy used to talk with his drivers. As soon as it shut, leaving Bad and Skeppy in silence so no one can interrupt them. 

Skeppy was the first one to strike. He pulled Bad into his lap again, this time Skeppy was in control. Skeppy wrapped his hands around Bad's chin and pushed his thumb into Bad's mouth, scrapping Bad's fangs. The blue man's other hand was around Bad's butt, but only to hold him for balance. Skeppy stared into Bad's bright white eyes. 

"I know exactly what you were doing." Skeppy whispered darkly, slowly grinding onto Bad. Bad blushed heavily, a dark red. 

_**"And I loved every second of it."** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, smut is gonna happen next chapter. Consent is very important.


	5. Pleasurable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad and Skeppy start getting heated, and Bad finds himself meeting a couple members of Skeppy’s mafia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning in this chapter, and references to self harm- though not that huge.

_**"And I loved every second of it."** _

Bad whimpered at Skeppy's tone, so scary, but he did enjoy it. Very much so, including Skeppy's repeating grinding on Bad's lower body half. Bad wanted to say something, but it was blocked by Skeppy's hand around his chin, and his thumb in Bad's wet...warm mouth, effectively shutting Bad up and pinning him by the head. "Bad...hh, I really, really need to know if you want this. Do you want this, Bad?" Skeppy put his hand that was around Bad's chin down, putting it right next to his other hand, which was holding Bad's ass- but only for stability. At that moment, Bad felt weak. So weak, he leaned down by Skeppy, and put his head in Skeppy's shoulder and whimpered more, nodding his head up and down.

"No, no Bad. I need a verbal agreement. Come on, Bad." Skeppy rubbed circles around Bad's ass, gentle. Bad just kept nodding, he didn't want to talk. Suddenly, Skeppy stopped his movements, putting his hands on the car's seat in retaliation to the quietness from the demon. "I need a yes, Bad. Not a nod, not a little whimper. I need a yes." Skeppy's two hands pushed Bad's shoulders, making Skeppy see his face. His messed up hair, his eyes full of lust and need, his consistent grinding, his shaking. He did want it, oh god did he want it. It has been years. Years since his last heated sexual interaction. 

Before his self-esteem really plumped to the dark, **dark** sea that was his complicated mind. He did want this. He _**needed** _this. 

"Y-Yes, pl-please S-sir. I w-want this, I want to be with y-you so b-baD~" Bad flinched and gasped out when Skeppy put his hand onto the crook of Bad's neck, biting him. It wasn't a hard bite, but it would send a message. Just exactly how Skeppy wanted. He always was about sending a message to his enemies. This message saying 'Don't touch this piece of artwork'. Bad's hands twitched in surprise, his back arched in this sudden pain which proceeded to pleasure. Deep, dark pleasure. He has never done something with a man before, although he did think about it late at night when Dream and George went on a date night. It was a very eventful, pleasurable, night. But this was so much more than masturbation and thinking up a fantasy. 

Because this is real. He was going to do it with this dangerous man. 

"So quick to be _submissive_...What a noise from something so small...Very good, Bad. I'm so proud of you." Bad could feel Skeppy's hot tongue licking over the bite mark, making his breath hitch in delight and weakness. Not only at the little licks, but at the praise too. Skeppy could feel Bad tighten his grip on his shoulder at the praise, " _Oh?_ You like when I say things like that? You're so cute, Bad. So very cute..." He says darkly as he kissed Bad's neck more. Bad was shaking in pleasure, this was only the beginning. He stopped, and lifted his head up to face Bad. Bad had his eyes closed to focus on the gentle, wet kisses planted on his neck. He opened his eyes at the loss, whining a little bit. 

He was faced with dark brown ones, who looked like he was some sort of cute animal. Skeppy beamed a close-lip smile, it filled with warmth. Bad's eyes widened. His smile looked so kind, his eyes even more. He has never met someone with such eyes. He couldn't help but smile too, though his lids were low. They both slowly leaned in. It started as pecking-type kiss, over and over again. Then the kisses started to deepen, deepen with such heat. It was passionate, nice. It wasn't rough. It was so, so, **_saccharine._** Skeppy wrapped his arms around Bad, hugging him close. Bad loved it, Skeppy loved it more. Bad slowly unbuttoned Skeppy's suit as the makeout session went on, the huge bump in Skeppy's pants becoming more prevalent as time went on. The blue man slithered one of his hands back to Bad's butt, feeling the texture of the black ripped up short-shorts. He moved his hands towards one of the bigger rips, moving his hand inside the black short-shorts, Skeppy could feel Bad's soft boxers. Bad's breath hitched barely. 

There was a firm knock on the car's window. Thank the gods that the windows themselves were tinted to hell. 

Skeppy was the one to gently pull Bad off of his own lips, sighing in ecstasy and the loss of connection. "Come on Bad. Looks like we are home." Bad nodded in understanding, though looking a bit sad at the loss of connection as well. Bad fixed his hair, with Skeppy's help, to look at least presentable. "Now," Skeppy started as he fixed his suit, rebuttoning it, "We really need to be careful when we go inside, okay?" 

Bad turned to Skeppy, eye contact and turned his head in a questioning look, his demon like hairs perking up. Skeppy silently pointed to himself, eyebrows in a questioning look, as if to say "What do you think I do for a living?" Bad made an 'O' noise, Skeppy laughed in a hush tone. "Just stay close, okay? Try not to make eye contract. These guys will eat you up. Try and look confident though, okay? Just like how you were at the club." Just like how Bad was at the club, Bad blushed at the thought. False confidence, again? He's already so tired of acting like that, but what will one more minute do? 

Vurb opened the car door when he deemed it to be time to go inside, and when they were all fixed up from what he could guess was a heated session. "Sirs'." Vurb said patiently, as the two stepped out into the cold night. Bad shivered, his unmentioned tail that was packed underneath his now almost ripped shorts slithered out. The tail itself curled into itself, rolling itself up. Bad did this to not risk anyone stepping on it. Skeppy bent his back backwards to look at the tail, "When the fuck did this happened?" Skeppy poked the tail, but it moved out of the way from the touch. Bad quickly looked to his feet, shifting slightly uncomfortably. This wasn't just the same Bad that was just making out with Skeppy. Skeppy retracted his hand. 

"Language! You just never asked! ..Can we go i-inside...it is cold." That is right, Skeppy remembered. The man is sensitive to weather, "Here you go, little duckie!" Skeppy took off his jacket, and wrapped it around Bad as he shivered. Bad developed himself into the warmth of the suit jacket, laughing a bit at the strange nickname. 

"You're q-quite strange, sir." Bad settled down from his laughter as they walked to the entrance of the large apartment building. The building itself was very tall, glass windows surrounding the building. Most of the windows held some sort of light, most likely coming from a lamp or other form of light. Some of the rooms/windows held some sort of exotic color, most likely coming from an LED light. The entrance of the apartment building was quite extravagant, it looks to be where you would stay at if you had lots of money to spend. Outside the entrance, near the curve, were huge moving trucks. A strong muscular man carried a large box, carrying it inside, dropping it in the lobby, and then coming back for more boxes. The man had dark green hair, what seems to be all black eyes with red irises. The mans skin was also covered in little patches of different variations of green, only sporting a black t-shirt and dark blue pants. Skeppy smile widened as they slowly approached the man. 

"My man, Sammy! How is it going with the boxes? Are we almost fully moved in yet? Can we start major operations now? Come on Samm~." Skeppy said in a whinny tone as held his hand out to the man supposedly named 'Sammy'...or Sam? Most likely a nickname, Bad thought. Sam looked up and looked at Skeppy, and shook his hand. He turned his head slightly to face Bad. Sam wore a gentle smile. Sam looked as though he was looking past Bad, or around him. Sam slightly squinted, and then turned red for a split second. Sam shook his head. 

"Hi! Who is this? Nice to meet you! I'm Sam." ..And an even gentler voice! "H-Hello, I'm Bad. Nice to meet y-you too." Bad waved slightly. Sam waved slightly back, and turned his head to Skeppy, Sam's look a bit more serious now. 

"We are almost settled in, Skeppy, sir. Just a few more larger boxes, furniture mostly, and we will be done. Thank god that everyone is doing their own part to help...besides, you know." Sam shifted his head, quickly looking inside. Inside, there was another man in there. He had goat..ram like horns, and wore a black suit with a red tie, short dark brown hair. He was currently distracting himself while flicking a coin up into the air, and right next to him was another man with a Beanie, and a bright yellow sweater, also with short dark brown hair. They were both sitting on one of the couches in the lobby, the man with Ram horns propping his legs up on a box lazily. Skeppy sighed. 

"And with operations, besides you already starting with buying that church and that bar, we will be ready to fully start soon." Sam continued. 

"S-Sam! Help me out here!" A guy yelled out with an accent Bad couldn't placed. "Oh shit! Ponk! I'm so sorry, here let me help you. I'll see you later, Skeppy, sir." Sam bowed, before rushing to the other side of the moving truck to help a man who had a hood on his face. Skeppy snorted, looking at Bad a little bit. Bad zooned out a little bit while looking at the two men move their boxes more. Skeppy wondered what the demon was thinking about. 

And oh boy was Bad thinking. His thoughts rushed into his brain as quick as a train. The gravity of the situation started to finally kick in. This man was Mafia. This man he was going to sleep with. The heated moment he and Skeppy keeps playing in his head, embarrassingly turning Bad on again. The kissing, the bites...oh god the bites! Bad turned his head slightly to his shoulder, looking at his sweater that was slightly pulled down to reveal his shoulder. The bite mark. That is what Sam was staring at earlier. 

"Oh my goodness!" Bad shouted, adjusting his sweater to hide the mark, but the action was cut short. Skeppy grabbed his hand in a quick motion, making Bad flinch hard. Skeppy's grip was soften at that reaction. "Just...Just don't wanna make the others think you're free gain..you know? If they know you belong to me, they won't-.. they won't touch you." Skeppy mumbled, turning red himself. Bad snorted. 

"Okay, 'Geppy." Both started to walk into the lobby, warm air hitting Bad's face. 

"Hey! Who said you could make nicknames?" Skeppy laughed. 

"Now, now, now. What do we have here?" A loud, New York accent broke through Skeppy's laughter. Both turned their head, finally facing the Ram-man. Behind him, on the couch, was the yellow sweater guy. They look very familiar...were- were they at the club? Whatever, no time to remember. His voice was very overdramatic, and so loud it made Bad flinch again, but calmed down slightly when Skeppy put a hand on his shoulder in a reassuring gesture. 

"Don't be so loud, Schlatt. Hello, Skeppy!" The sweater man waved, his voice was soft with a British type accent. Schlatt, his name presumed, rolled his eyes. 

"Shut up loverboy," Schlatt turned his head back to Skeppy, who wore a face of harsh-judgement. He clearly didn't like Schlatt that much. "Welcome back from your-" Schlatt looked to the short demon, who immediately curled into himself a little bit in shyness. Schlatt chuckled. "...'Business meeting'. What a cute little thing, little arm cand-" Schlatt reached out to touch Bad, but was cut off by Skeppy stepping in front of Schlatt's hand.

_**"Don't."** _

"..Apologies." Schlatt corrected himself, though a bit reluctant, and bowed shallowly. 

Skeppy grabbed Bad's hand, and started walking for the Lobby's elevator, but was speaking while doing so. "Thought I told you to stop hanging with Wilbur? He's dangerous, might I add from a different Mafia? If you two get caught, it is my hell to pay." 

"Yeah, yeah. Who cares, honestly. I'm sure I can pay them off like last time."

"With my money!" Skeppy shouts as the elevator door starts to close. "Go help Sam unpack, dickhead!" 

Schlatt rolled his eyes, Wilbur, presumed name, giggled a little bit. The elevator closed trapping the two together.

\- - -

Silence stretched between the two, besides the accessional dig of the elevator passing a floor successfully and the soft whips of Bad's long black, arrowed shape tail. "The elevator will automatically go to my apartment, which is the very last floor of the building. Uh...I'll lock the elevator so no one can come up onto my floor while me and you..-" 

In another fast motion, like the one in the Limo, Bad was pinned to one of the elevator walls, a whine like gasp was uttered as Skeppy quickly started to re-explore his neck. Skeppy pushed one of his legs in between Bad's smaller legs, moving his leg so it grind against the demons now obvious hard on. Bad made small noises in pleasure and shock. Skeppy moved his head back to Bad's lips, kissing him affectionately and not too hard, taking in all Bad's whining. Skeppy pulled away for a split second. 

"..Get busy." Skeppy held Bad's hips in place when he realized Bad was grinding back, Skeppy was in control. He had to make sure, first. "Bad, Bad darling. I need you to clarify this one more time, okay? You know you can stop me anytime." Skeppy stopped moving his leg to let Bad speak without stutters. 

"I-I understand, I w-want this." Bad stuttered out anyways. Skeppy did a close-lip smile, his eyes becoming low-lidded. "The safe-word is 'Muffins', okay?" Bad nodded variously, muttering out 'Come ons..' 'hurry up' and 'oh gods' while grinding himself on Skeppy's leg to get more friction. 

"So impatient, and so sweet." Skeppy licked the bite mark again from earlier. There was a ding, and the elevator opened into a huge room. Skeppy pulled away from Bad, but held his hips to keep him from falling. Poor Bad looked like he was going to fall, and he was only just beginning. The room itself was a giant penthouse, a nice view of the city, a kitchen, two bathrooms, a large living room with a huge T.V. It was 20x bigger than Bad's shared apartment. Skeppy lifted Bad's small legs from behind, and grabbed his thighs, effectively lifting him up and carrying him. Bad took this opportunity to wrap his legs around Skeppy's waist, securing himself, and held his arms very close, also wrapping them around Skeppy's shoulder. The two stared at each other lovingly as Skeppy carried Bad towards the hallway that led to the huge bedroom that Skeppy himself resided in. 

The bedroom was your standard huge penthouse bedroom. There were black curtains covering the windows that also led out into a wonderful view of the open city, there was another T.V in there that held all sorts of gaming consoles, a PC, another bathroom, and a huge bed (Quite big for one person to sleep in alone) with dark blue blankets. The bed was well-made, probably from maids/butlers or that Skeppy was actually neat and tidy. Bad slightly giggled, it was most definitely the maids/butlers who made the bed. Skeppy would never do such a sin, according to him. 

Bad reached his hand to slightly cup Skeppy's cheek and felt Skeppy's diamond littered face, smiling cheekily at him. "...You know you can back out anytime, okay?" Skeppy said quietly, heat hitting Bad's ear as they walked towards the bed. Bad knew how redundant it was to always clarify that he wanted this, but it was quite nice. It showed Skeppy really cared, even if he was a dangerous man.

"I know, s-sir."

"Hey- You don't have to call me sir in private, quit the modesties. You're too cute to be saying that." Skeppy said back, quietly again. Bad mumbled out an apology, before they both landed on the bed together in one jumble. Skeppy was on top of Bad, holding himself slightly up with his arms as they trapped themselves into a heated kiss, nothing sloppy, full of love. 

Skeppy, while kissing, unbuttoned his white shirt in a hurry, also kicking off his pants with Bads help. Bad lifted his hands to hold slightly onto Skeppy's hair, ruffling it as they continued their make-out session. Skeppy slowly pulled off Bad's slightly ripped black shorts, not daring too look away from Bad's face, of which he silently thanked god so he didn't see his scars. Now was his cropped black sweater, of which Bad struggled to get off on purpose to slow down the process of Skeppy seeing the bandages, luckily Skeppy didn't notice. But once it was successfully off, Skeppy did see them, though choosing to slightly ignore it. He did keep note of it. His fists around the crop top tightened in anger. How dare, whoever they are, hurt this lovely man? His little demon. There will be hell to pay to this town. 

Skeppy pushed himself to Bad's lower part of his body, his legs and where his waist was, where his black and white stripped stockings wrapped around the smaller's legs. He started to take them off, but stopped when he saw more bandages. The bandages were, not all parts of it though, covered in slight red. Bad looked down at what Skeppy was looking at, of which his eyes went wide when he did. Their eyes met, Skeppy's in concern, Bad's in fear. Bad used his hands to slightly cover up, starting to become self-conscious. 

"Are...Are you okay?" Skeppy was at a lost for words. Who did this? Who the FUCK would do this? 

"P-Please...we can deal with that later. I-I'm s-s-sorry. I don't want to stop." Bad pleaded almost. Skeppy looked at the bandages and then back at Bad. Skeppy felt bad, he might hurt him. So, what he did, was secure the Bandages a bit better. They clearly were a bit ripped up from when Bad grew in size earlier, not including whatever under there seem to be strained from when he did grow in size. Skeppy felt Bad shake a little bit underneath him as he started to tighten the bandages a little bit. 

Finally, with the bandages tightened, Skeppy took off the stockings all the way.

"You don't need to cover yourself, you're okay." Skeppy said, reassuring Bad as he lifted a hand and went through the others black hair. Bad slowly stopped covering himself, still unsure, but gave in. 

Now, the two were both in their boxers. Skeppy moved himself towards the opposite end of the bed, where the huge frame was, and leaned his back on it. He slightly pulled Bad towards him, sitting on his lap. 

They continued to kiss, Skeppy moving towards the others neck again, Bad whining and grinding against Skeppy's now more prominent hard on, which Skeppy made a soft grunt at. The diamond man slowly slid his hands down the demon's back, and into his back boxers. The feel of the cold hand around his ass, Bad could already cum. But he held on, even when Skeppy reached across to the bedside table and opened a cabinet and pulled out a small bottle of lube, covered his three fingers with it, and pushed one inside of Bad. 

It felt weird at first, having another finger that wasn't his own inside him. " _O-Oh!_ Oh m-my goodness..hh..oh, oh.." Bad gripped Skeppy's shoulders, his head leaning back as he moaned quietly, but quickly covered his mouth with his other hand. 

"Don't you dare cover your pretty, dirty little mouth. I want to hear _**everything** _you offer." Skeppy pushed another finger in, now going at a pace of pulling it in and out, and curling a bit slightly. Bad shook his head, of which Skeppy sighed. "I guess you don't want me to continue." He started pulling his fingers out, drawling out a loud moan from the black demon. "OOH~ PL-PLEASE...Don't stop, I'm s-sorry." 

"You're okay, darling. Don't cover yourself for me, like I have said. You're beautiful, even if you are this-" Skeppy harshly pushed back inside, hitting Bad's prostate dead on. "-way.." Bad whimpered slightly at the tone, but loved it either way, the praise was nice. From what Skeppy could tell, Bad was ready. He could make a guess that Bad was used to this type of pleasure to quickly get used to the pain. He hoped he was slightly wrong though. He doesn't want anyone to see Bad like this. Only him. 

**Only _hi_ _m_.**

The diamond man slightly lifted Bad up so he could take off his and Bad's boxers. Bad's member was the one to be released first, of which Skeppy just stared at. It was medium sized, black with a dark grey tip, and was leaking so much pre-cum. He wondered to himself, if Bad could change his size...does this mean?

No. Get your head in the game. 

Skeppy hurried to get his boxers off, with the aid of Bad. Bad's eyes widened, almost like Skeppy had did to him. It...it was huge. Tan, just like his skin. Pre-cum slightly leaking, but less unlike his own. He wasn't sure if he could fit all of that in without dying. But he wouldn't mind dying to the hands of Skeppy's cock. Funny food for thought. 

"Like what you see, Bad? Can't wait to see it in you? Oh, oh dear, I can't either." Skeppy spoke darkly, turning Bad more on. "You like this too? When I talk all dirty like? And praise you at the same time? You're so wonderful, so, so good." 

"S-Shut up, hurry up and-and put it in." Bad said sheepishly, looking away slightly. "Ah-Ah-Ah...not with that attitude.. _ **beg** _for it, my dear Bad." Skeppy waved his finger slightly, and lifted Bad so he was slightly outside his hole, but not in. Bad tried to push himself in so he didn't have to beg, but Skeppy was stronger than him, and stopped him before he could even begin. 

"I-I...please sir." Skeppy shook his head. "No, what did I say? You don't have to call me that in private. I guess we are done here..It was nice knowing you Ba-" Skeppy started to say dramatically, an arm and hand on his head in a dramatic pose, but was cut off by Bad's whining and begging. 

"P-PLEASE DON'T L-LEAVE, SKEPPY PL-PLEASE! I'll do an-anything, please hurry up. H-hurry up and just- just stick i-it in..." Bad leaned down to Skeppy's ear, "Hurry up and f-fuck me. Do what y-you want with me." Bad cursed, he felt God watch what he was doing. 

"You don't have to tell me twice." Skeppy slowly started to enter into Bad, who did a drawn out whimpering moan. Bad slightly shook with pleasure, eyes slowly rolling back into his head. Finally, it was all the way in. He didn't know how it fit, Bad slowly looked down at where it went. A slight stomach bulge awaited him. "S-So tight.." Skeppy trailed off, staring at the bulge too. 

"I am so glad I bought that church and bar...just to get a little closer to you. Who knew I would be this close?" Skeppy mumbled, adjusting slightly to not hurt Bad.

Both waited for the other to get situated before Skeppy started to move in and out. Skeppy lifted Bad and did the first thrust, which in response, Bad yelped. "A-Ah~ Oh, oh g-god, so good." Skeppy grunted loudly, and did it again and again. Bad couldn't do anything but sit there and take it, he did with no complaints about the heated pleasure. 

"You feel amazing, B-Bad...I love you, so so good~.." A sharp thrusted matched his words. Both started to feel tightness around their dicks, ready to release. Before they could, Skeppy pulled out, Bad whining at the lost pleasure. He had almost came, so close. 

"W-Why? Why did you s-stop..?" Skeppy pushed Bad to his side laying down, Skeppy laying right beside him, and lifted one of Bad's legs and entered in him again. In this position, it would be easier to hit Bad's prostate, and to go deeper and faster. Which is what he did. Saying he was destroying Bad's pretty little body was an understatement. It was incaving his insides, making Bad think only of the other's name. 

"Ske-Skepppy~ Oh~! OH OH~! AHHH~ Hhhh..More, please. F-F-Faster~!" Bad was almost on the verge of screaming as Skeppy nailed his prostate over and over again, nonstop. It was amazing, it was blitz. This was so much better than masturbation. Nothing would beat this. Ever. "Don't st-stop, I'm so close. M-MORE~!" 

"I won't stop, never. Hh...so amazing, so beautiful. Handsome..." Skeppy mumbled in a jumble. "So quick to be my little dirty boy, I bet you're close aren't you? So dirty, so wonderful. So good for me.."

"I swear I might _break_ y-you.." 

Skeppy started to become rougher, rushing to his orgasm as fast as he could. But he had to help Bad, after all- it wasn't like he was just his little one time toy. Never. 

"I hated how t-that guy at the church almost hurt you..aahh-I hated how that stupid b-bouncer winked at you. Winking at _**my** _little demon? No-No! HHaa~..you're _**mine**_ , okay?" 

Skeppy wrapped a hand around Bad's dick, jerking him off as he thrusted more harshly. "Y-YES~! I'M ALL YOURS A-AHH~!' Bad screamed out in pleasure as he came, it was like he was seeing white. Skeppy wasn't done yet, he kept going. Bad whimpered at the overstimulation when Skeppy kept jerking him off, Skeppy didn't know he had already came all over his stomach. Soon, Bad was turned on again. 

"F-Fuck..I never get tired of being in you. I wonder how you are with your mouth, h-huh? I bet you're just as amazing. My dick in you, my dick in your little mouth? S-Sounds like heaven. Fuck, I'm so c-close." Skeppy lifted Bad's leg slightly up again, opening him more to the other. Bad was close again, Skeppy was just there, Skeppy still jerking the other off just as fast. 

Then suddenly, Skeppy came inside. It was warm, and so, so much. "AHH~!" Bad screamed out, coming for a second time, shaking with beautiful pleasure. They just stayed where they were, catching their breaths and coming down from their orgasm high. Skeppy slowly pulled out, taking in the feeling, Bad whimpered slightly. Skeppy just stared at Bad's ass as Skeppy's cum leaked out of his little hole that had just filled him up just mere seconds ago. It was amazing. 

Skeppy turned Bad on his front, looking at each other in amazement and surprise. They slowly kissed again, muttering 'I love yous' to each other. Skeppy pulled away, sitting up and moving to the bathroom, and came back with a wash cloth and started to clean Bad. He was thankful, he couldn't move his legs to even walk. After cleaning up, Skeppy moved to the bed and lifted the blankets up, and lifted Bad to them, covering him in the warmth of the blankets. They cuddled each other as after-care, nuzzling one another. 

Skeppy moved his legs to curl next to Bad's. He felt the bandages again. He wanted to change them, but he could only if the other was okay with it. Bad was fast asleep, however. Looks like he will have to ask in the morning. The blue man planted a kiss on the other, "Goodnight, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, first time writing smut. Comments are appreciated.


End file.
